


【FF14】醉以太（初代光bg，车）

by Aquarius_Persephone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Persephone/pseuds/Aquarius_Persephone
Summary: （初代光bg，HE，无5.3剧透，放心食用）（R18，第一次，水下，有性爱窒息描写，醉以太私设）（长发老哈闪现，光战直女，无明显性格特征，无姓名）（渣文笔，慎）（微博@鲨发发）
Kudos: 13





	【FF14】醉以太（初代光bg，车）

“今天是有什么值得庆祝的事情吗？”

阿尔博特的声音突然从背后传来，光戴上最后一个耳环通过梳妆镜看着他说：“妖灵族要举办晚宴，你要一起去吗？”

阿尔博特垂下眼神，似乎想起了不太好的回忆，：“不……我还是不去了……”

光耸了耸肩：“好吧。”

妖灵族效率很高，仅一天的时间就把群花馆完全换了个样子变成了露天晚会，其族特有的画风在夜晚闪烁的星空下显得更漂亮，各种奇怪的植物和光斑，点缀着整个现场，现场像一个巨大的梦境。

“真是令人惊讶，大英雄除了跑腿干架打木桩之外居然还会化妆，审美也太差了，海德林信徒的衣柜里就没有什么上得了台面的衣服吗？”

慵懒而又嘲讽的腔调从光的背后传来，不用回头光都知道他脸上的表情有多欠揍：“我不觉得我的形象有什么问题，你出现在这里我倒是惊讶，爱梅特赛尔克。”

爱梅特赛尔克露出嫌弃的表情环顾四周：“我对参观废物们的庆功宴丝毫没有兴趣，更宁愿找个舒服的地方睡觉。”

光抬头看着他：“那你还在这干什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克两手一摊：“要努力成为你们的盟友，我这不是在跟大英雄培养感情吗？”

培养个屁，每日跟她抬杠都已经成为他的日常了，无影都这么无聊的吗？？光对他翻了个白眼，不再理会他。

无影继续说道：“啊，对了，我必须给大英雄一个善意的提醒，这种场合不太适合你。”

意料之内的，光没有给他任何反应，爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩，消失在原地。

仙子们准备了很多“有趣”的活动，光也算是明白了阿尔博特表情古怪的原因，但是总体来说，拂晓一行人玩的十分开心。

爱梅特赛尔克这个号称要去睡大觉的无影，则在一边时不时露出嘲讽鄙夷的表情表达自己不满的情绪，尤其是最后，新妖灵王菲奥乌尔亲自设计的环节，让这位从头观赏到尾的无影大人嗤之以鼻。

光走到餐饮区端起一杯橙色的液体一饮而尽，喝完之后才发现，口感如此丝滑香甜的东西居然是酒！于是她端起第二杯红色继续喝，哇，这杯有点血五汤的味道但是没有浓重的腥味！妖灵族的酿酒手艺这么厉害的？

爱梅特赛尔克就这么看着光连喝了五杯不明液体，走到她身边故意数了数桌上空掉的酒杯，说：“大英雄是没喝过酒吗？”

光打了个嗝作为回应，举起手中喝了一半的酒：“你要不要尝尝，很好喝哎~”

话一说完她就后悔了，她怎么对着无影卖安利！

可令人意外的是，爱梅特赛尔克居然直接就着她端在手里的酒杯喝了一口！

“啧，果然不应该对残次品的品味所有期待，这东西也能称得上是酒？”

光愣在原地，不知道应该先对他的行为做出批判，还是先跟他抬杠关于品味的问题：“……你不会重新拿一杯吗干嘛要喝我的！”

爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉，轻轻打了一个响指，光手中的酒杯连带液体都被换成了新的。

这是一个杯底雕刻着纹路的、形状特殊的水晶玻璃酒杯，杯中的酒红色液体散发着令人垂涎的香味。光疑惑地看着无影，无影抬手做了一个请的姿势，他应该不会在酒里下毒，光将信将疑地小小抿了一口。

好甜！她好喜欢这个味道！！

起初入口是有些酸涩刺鼻的酒味，但是等它挥发了以后整个口腔瞬间被一股甜香所占领！光很快把剩下的酒都喝完并露出了十分满足的表情。

爱梅特赛尔克看着她已经有些飘忽的眼神和泛红的脸颊皱起眉头：“啧，酒量还是这么差。”

光不悦地放下杯子，在爱梅特赛尔克面前打了一整套演武表示自己十分清醒，并说：“看到了吗！我还可以喝十杯！……再来一点？”

爱梅特赛尔克摆了摆手：“我可不想看到大英雄喝完以后再给我打一套演武作为回礼。”

光：“抠门！”

爱梅特赛尔克笑着说：“好喝吗？”

光虽然很不想承认，但是还是点了点头硬着头皮问：“这是什么酒？”

爱梅特赛尔克：“……爱梅特赛尔克特调。”

光继续尝试：“那么爱梅特赛尔克先生，再来一杯？”

爱梅特赛尔克：“真是麻烦……你不能再喝了。”

真是小气！

光话还没说就被阿莉塞拉去了一边。

爱梅特赛尔克看着她的背影陷入了沉思。

阿莉塞一边拉扯着光一边压低声音：“你怎么跟那个无影走的这么近！！”

光尽量控制自己的步伐不让自己摔倒：“有吗？没有啊，我还特意跟他保持距离呢！”

阿莉塞义愤填膺：“你明明笑的跟朵花一样！那家伙可是无影，别忘了他们是有目的的！”

于里昂热走了过来，嘴里念叨着她们听不懂的语言，他热情地解释道：“这是这里的妖精族赞美幸福和爱情的词句，怎么样，要不要跟我学妖灵语？”

光感觉自己的头有点痛，摆了摆手表示拒绝，离开于里昂热转头对阿莉塞继续说：“可是我不觉得他有恶意，只是觉得他很奇怪……之前他说过只要我想听，他一定会说，只要我想问，他一定会答。我就问了他几个问题，他居然都一五一十的告诉我了！甚至关于他们的身份和目的……阿莉塞，无影为什么要干这种事情？”

阿莉塞托着腮想了半天，说：“嗯……博取你的好感？”

于里昂热不知道什么时候又跟了上来：“如果一个男人主动告诉你关于他的故事，他一定是想接近你，降低你的警惕性。虽然我不反对你谈恋爱，但是毕竟他是个无影，还是小心一些为好。”

“你们误会了我没有……”

阿莉塞打断道：“现在他没有行动不代表以后不会，这里的光之泛滥不就是无影做的吗？”

面前的两位拂晓人员态度如此坚决，光也不再解释。

端详着手中的酒杯，光干了一件非常愚蠢的事情：她学着爱梅特赛尔克的样子打了个响指。

“………我在干什么？”

光回头看到那个人还站在原先的地方，此时正在仰头看着无尽的星空。想了想，她还是打消了找无影要酒喝的念头，转身端起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽。

晚宴结束了。

光感觉自己十分疲惫，仿佛跟灵光卫又大战了一场，也不知道是酒精的作用还是什么的，她的身体和大脑有点不听使唤，难道真的喝多了？

在回悬挂公馆之前，她骑着陆行鸟跑到了伊尔美格的湖边，想在这里散散步再回去，可没走几步，身后不远处传来了第二个人的脚步声。

那脚步很安静，跟她一直保持着距离，也没有隐藏自己的意思。

月色肆无忌惮地洒在湖面上，湖底的景象清晰可见，偶尔吹来的一阵风会激起阵阵涟漪，周围偶尔有细小的光点飘过，也许是以太，也可能是萤火虫，两人一鸟就这么围着湖畔走了大半圈。

光突然停了下来，转过身，身后的人着实让她意外，是那个无影。

突然想起于里昂热之前说的：如果一个男人主动告诉你关于他的故事，他一定是想接近你……

爱梅特赛尔克也停了下来，就站在不远处看着她，不说话。

僵持了一会，光突然反应过来，是了，她不问，他也不答。

光：“你怎么在这？”

爱梅特赛尔克慵懒的声音传了过来：“散步。”

光：“…那就别跟着我。”

爱梅特赛尔克往前走近了两步，勾起嘴角：“顺便来观察一下大英雄是如何醉以太的。”

月光下，光看着一步步靠近的无影，恍惚间她竟然会觉得这个人勾起的嘴角有点好看。

爱梅特赛尔克看她没反应，又往前走近了些：“大英雄喝酒喝傻了吗？残次品的酒量比我预想差多了啊。”

光回过神来，有些局促开口问：“……醉以太是什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克以他惯用的夸张口吻说道：“哈——拯救世界被人赞颂的大英雄，竟然连醉以太都不知道？那么大英雄知道打败灵光卫以后，那些被你吸收的光是什么吗？”

光认真思考了一会：“……光之力？”

爱梅特赛尔克点了点头：“还不算愚蠢，你作为承载光之力的容器，每打败一只灵光卫就会吸收它们暴走的光之力……”

光打断他：“…可这跟醉以太有什么关系？”

爱梅特赛尔克：“那关系可就大了，妖灵族的以太能量不全属于光之力，今天晚上所有的东西都是用以太做的，包括酒。当你这个光之容器吸入了其它的过量以太以后，会发生什么？”

光瞪大了眼睛：“发生什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克歪着头摆了摆手：“我怎么知道？我就是跟来看会发生什么。”

光：“你给我的那个也是以太做的？”

爱梅特赛尔克愣了一下：“……不全是。每个人醉以太的表现不一样，有的人会失去意识胡作非为，有的人会像宿醉一样断片，有的人身体局部会变得透明，也有的人……会、发、情。”

无影刻意放慢了最后三个字的语速，光警觉地立马切换职业一个后跳接上一个破碎冲，所有动作一气呵成：“你tm才发情呢！！认真的跟无影聊天我就是一个傻逼！”

爱梅特赛尔克轻松躲开她的攻击，看着她泛红的脸，嘴角的弧度不降反升。

一套连招打完自己居然连无影的衣角都没摸到，光惺惺地收起武器不再理他，立刻转身骑着陆行鸟离开了伊尔美格的湖畔。

躺在悬挂公馆的床上，本以为可以倒头就睡的光却怎么也睡不着，明明奔波了一整天，可是丝毫没有困意，而且……似乎从湖畔回来之后她脸上的潮红一直没有褪去。

难道是那个无影给她用了什么魔法？还是他的酒里下药了？

几次翻来覆去之后，光觉得自己身上反而有些燥热，摸了摸额头，没有发烧，难道真的像爱梅特赛尔克说的那样，她醉以太了？

光摇了摇头，决定去冲个澡。

热水淋在身上，果然洗澡是最能缓解压力的。光来回搓洗的手不经意地划过胸口，手指尖与乳尖擦过，一阵快意突如其来，情不自禁地轻哼一声，惊起了皮肤周遭一片鸡皮疙瘩，乳尖立马挺立起来。

光愣住了，这……怎么会这样？

爱梅特赛尔克的脸浮现在她眼前：“有的人，会、发、情。”

草，该不会被他说中了吧？！

光突然感觉大事不妙，如果她真的是这样的体质……悬挂公馆是不能待了！

光都顾不上擦干身体，匆匆穿上浴袍就传送回了原初世界。

睁开眼，她已经回到了自己的家里，熟悉的布置和味道，让她安心不少。走到二楼，光穿着浴袍躺在床上，她甚至觉得自己有些口干舌燥，家里明明很凉快，但是却明显的感到自己身上的温度在上升。

光懊恼的揉了揉自己的脸，掏出生活职业的书，翻了一遍又一遍，似乎都没有关于治疗醉以太的症状。

一波波欲望开始吞噬她的理智，下身也不可控制地传来奇怪的感觉，光难受地躬起身体，这种时候眼前又出现了无影的样子，还伴随着嘲讽的话语：“哦？大英雄这是醉以太了？”

光痛闭上眼苦地呻吟了一声，为什么这种时候还会想到那个家伙！可是当她睁开眼时惊恐的发现无影并没有消失，甚至就站在她的床边玩味地看着她，这一下让她的理智回来了大半。

光一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来掏出武器指他：“你你你你……你怎么会在这里？！——”

爱梅特赛尔克用手拨开指着他的炼金试管，表情非常诡异，好像看到了什么奇怪的创造魔法：“大英雄连夜赶回原初世界，大晚上的不睡觉，拿着试管在家偷偷摸摸的，是要做什么？”

草。

太丢人了，之前切了生活职业情急之下怎么就直接掏武器了！！

光满头黑线一边忍受着醉以太的折磨，一边确认自己确实没有设置公开房屋进出，这家伙怎么从第一世界跟过来了？！无影都这么赖皮想去哪就去哪的吗？

光咬牙切齿地说：“你管不着！谁让你进来的！”

来人却大大方方地坐到了床上还翘起二郎腿：“作为无影，我必须要时刻观察光之力容器的状态，更何况作为大英雄目前的盟友，万一你出了什么意外，我也好通知你的伙伴帮你收尸。”

……好想揍他。

光感觉到自己出汗越来越多，现在不是跟他扯皮条的时候，得赶紧让这家伙消失：“托你的福我现在——好！得！很！多谢关心！”

说完光就起身推他开始赶人，爱梅特赛尔克不情愿地从床上站起来：“看来大英雄非常不欢迎我，我来的不是时候？”

光见他还没有走的意思，干脆推着这位不请自来的无影往门口走：“什么时候都不欢迎你！快走！”

爱梅特赛尔克不急不慢地往门口走着，说：“啊啊，醉以太如果不好好处理的话，大英雄体内原本就暴走的光之力再加上紊乱的以太能量……”

光渐渐停下脚步，等待他说完。

爱梅特赛尔克转过身，嘲讽的表情居高临下地看着她：“紊乱的以太撕裂你的身体，那些曾经被大英雄吃掉的光之力失去容器以后全部被释放出来……啊啊，没法欣赏大英雄变成食罪灵的样子了，真是遗憾。”

如果全部的光之力都集中在同一个地方爆发的话……

“当然了，紊乱的以太也不是无法平息，如果是大英雄这种情况的话，”无影挑起她一撮还在滴水的头发，看着水珠顺着皮肤滑进衣服里，故意靠近她的耳朵，“跟异性做爱达并到高潮，就可以调解紊乱的以太。”

爱梅特赛尔克意味深长地看着她，脸上的潮红，还有那身浴袍下泛红的肌肤，挑起她的下巴，戴着白色手套的手轻轻摩擦着她的下颚，慢慢靠近她低声说道：“除此之外，你体内暴走的光之力也能通过暗之力得到抑制，怎么样？要跟我做爱吗？我的大英雄。”

光浑身发软，爱梅特赛尔克扑面而来的男性气息在不断诱惑她，不断摩挲的手指挑逗着她的神经，生理的本能让她想立刻屈服。光咬牙强迫自己无视叫嚣着的欲望，硬着头皮推开他：“我不需要！”说完逃一般的跑进了浴室。

爱梅特赛尔克看着落荒而逃的身影，慢慢眯起眼睛，浑身透露着危险的气息：“……嫌だ。”

身为一个残次品居然还敢拒绝他的邀请，她以为随便找个野男人就能解除醉以太了吗？灵魂没有多完整，脾气和智商倒是学了个十成十。

啧，麻烦的女人。

被于里昂热说中了，他接近她的目的，是为了跟她上床……吗？

可是，如果她体内的光之力失控，不是正好如了他们无影的愿吗？为什么他要主动来帮她，而且，他怎么会知道她醉以太的症状是……发情。

爱梅特赛尔克，他到底想干什么？

想不通。

光蹲在浴缸边上，木讷地盯着浴缸里不断上升的水面，虽然不知道这样有没有用，只能先熬到天亮，然后去问水晶公雅·修特拉的下落，看看她能有什么解决的办法……

可是如果真的只有很男人做爱……光的眼前突然浮现出爱梅特赛尔克沾染情欲的脸……

不、不行！！那也不可能让无影——

身后的动静直接打断她的遐想，突然出现在浴室中的爱梅特赛尔克直接把她压到墙边，还没等她搞清楚状况就被来人粗暴的吻住，陌生的气息充斥着她的鼻腔，背后冰冷的瓷砖竟然让她觉得十分舒适，被他触碰的地方传来一阵刺痛感。

突如其来的袭击让她十分意外，可她的身体好像很喜欢被他触碰，意识到这一点的光用力地推搡着面前高大的人，可这人置若罔闻任她捶打推搡，光只好使出全身的力气挥出一拳，没想到她真的击中了爱梅特赛尔克的小腹，爱梅特赛尔克眼中闪过一丝不悦，随即便抓住了她的双手固定在她的头顶上，挑衅地看着她。

“放开我！”

光的双手被钳住动弹不得，该死的无影力气居然这么大！？反复挣扎非但没有让她的双手获得自由，反而让自己的睡袍领口大开，背后的墙更是强迫她向他挺起胸，显得十分诱惑。

爱梅特赛尔克有些色情地扯了扯自己高束的衣领：“哦？大英雄这是在邀请我吗？”

“……放屁！你休想！”

光恼羞成怒抬起右脚就踹了过去，这次不但没踢中爱梅特赛尔克，反而被他转手固定在腰上，她的下体紧紧贴着他的腿，两个人的姿势越来越不对劲。

爱梅特赛尔克用腿故意蹭了蹭此时紧贴着他的下体，满意的看着她开始轻轻颤抖。

酥爽的电流直冲头顶让光差点叫出声，强忍着欲望的侵蚀骂道：“爱梅特赛尔克你这个——唔！”

爱梅特赛尔克并不想听到后面的词句，直接俯身堵住了那张小嘴啃食着，同时左腿不忘在她的股间摩擦，原本的羞耻和愤怒仿佛被吃的一干二净，欲望再次支配了她的大脑。

感受到了她不再拒绝，爱梅特赛尔克进一步掠夺她的唇齿，原本禁锢她的双手搂住她酥软滚烫的身体，托起她的后脑勺让她无处可逃，爱梅特赛尔克撬开她的齿贝，霸道地侵犯着她口腔每一个地方，汲取她口中的所有空气，就在光感觉自己快要窒息的时候，他终于放开了她，两人的唇齿间留下了几缕银丝。

光从未与人有过这样的热吻，她喘息地看着这双漂亮的淡金色眼睛，不同于往日的蔑视和嘲讽，如今它仿佛是一片温柔的海洋，自己像是被它吸了进去，还有近在咫尺的薄唇，自己竟鬼使神差地吻了上去。

该死。

恍惚中，爱梅特赛尔克有一瞬间分不太清眼前的人到底是谁，无论是味道还是灵魂，他都在熟悉不过，轻易地夺回主导权，在他的攻掠下，光口中发出的那些喘息声如此熟悉悦耳，让他身上的每一个细胞都沸腾了起来，点燃了他沉寂多年的欲望。

浴缸里的水已经漫了出来。

爱梅特赛尔克脱去她身上仅有的一件浴袍，褪去自己的手套，苍白又修长的手指在光的身上肆意游走，触碰之处传来轻微的刺痛感，他探索过的皮肤都有些泛红。

是他触摸光之力产生的反应吗，爱梅特赛尔克轻轻皱了皱眉。

这样的刺痛感对于此时的光来说却是十分舒爽的刺激，甚至有没去思考为什么会有这样的刺痛感，舒适的呻吟声从她的口中溢出，沉沦于他的爱抚，迷乱中她也顾不得许多，伸手去解他繁杂的衣服，向面前的人渴望更多。

爱梅特赛尔克亲吻着他所熟悉的敏感点，每次触碰和亲吻都让光颤抖不已，游走的手渐渐滑至双腿间，抚摸着她早已泛滥的下体，手指借着淫水的润滑轻松地探入体内，突如其来的异物和体内以太的刺激惊起她一声娇喘。

“嗯啊——……”

令人愉悦的声音。

爱梅特赛尔克眼中的情欲越发浓郁，轻咬她早已挺立的乳尖，入侵的手指增加到了三根，惩罚式的深深插入其中，挤出了一滩液体，他摸到了他熟悉的敏感点。

“唔——啊啊——”

多重的刺激让光颤抖不已，一种奇妙的体验充斥着她的神经，胸口时轻时重的撕咬和下体的抚摸让她欲罢不能，突然私处的手指仿佛碰到了什么东西，让她全身像触电一样抽搐了一下。

光完全沉沦在感官刺激之下，一种前所未有的感觉将她彻底吞没。

“呜啊——那里……不…可以——嗯——啊——”

感受到她体内开始收缩，爱梅特赛尔克笑了出来：“大英雄这么快就要泄了？这可比你揍人的功夫差多了。”

“住口——哈啊——不、不行——要去呜——呜……”

爱梅特赛尔克对这具身体在熟悉不过，轻而易举地就让她达到了高潮，看着浑身抽搐痉挛攀上高峰的光，爱梅特赛尔克坏心眼的吻住她的唇，吃掉了她所有的声音。光无法用声音发泄，只好紧紧抱住身前的人，疯狂的颤抖抽搐，生理反应产生的淫水溢了他衣服一身。

爱梅特赛尔克的声音有些沙哑：“啧，这不是很享受么。”

一个深吻过后，光的初潮也结束了，她失神地看着天花板，这就是高潮吗？光还没从初潮的感受回过神，爱梅特赛尔克抽出了手指，关掉水龙头，抱起光坐进浴池。

冰凉的池水没到了光的腰部，她打了一个机灵，爱梅特赛尔克脱去自己繁杂的衣服，此时两人在浴缸里相拥而坐，此时光正趴在他的胸口，手掌下男性胸肌的触感十分饱满有弹性，水面下的腹肌也十分清晰。

刚才自己是不是对着那里打了一拳？这家伙的身材也太好了。

爱梅特赛尔克挑起光的下巴不满地说：“你走神了。”

想到她在想别的男人，爱梅特赛尔克有些不悦，直接一个深吻吻住了她的唇齿，手却并没有停下在水下抚摸着女性特有的性器，初潮过后的阴蒂十分敏感，水中的感觉更加微妙，爱梅特赛尔克的手搂住光纤细的腰肢，粗长的阴茎在穴口来回摩擦，就是没有进去的意思，光感觉下面十分难受，双腿只好紧紧夹着他的腰胡乱扭动自己的屁股表达自己的欲望，爱梅特赛尔克放开她的唇说道：“别乱动，好好记住醉以太的滋味，我的大英雄。”

说完爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气再次吻上光的唇，压着她两个人一起栽进水里，光在水下感受着来自爱梅特赛尔克渡给她的空气，与此同时原本还在穴口摩擦试探的阴茎突然就挤进了自己的蜜穴，下体传来撕裂的疼痛让她呛了一口水，睁开眼看到一串水泡从她鼻息处跑了出去，爱梅特赛尔克精致的脸就在她上方，淡金色的眼睛就这么看着她，原本贴服的短发在水中肆意漂浮着，光看着有些失神。

爱梅特赛尔克托住她的身体同时又一个挺身，阴茎一下进去大半，撕裂感再次加剧，光不由得倒吸了一大口水，口中的氧气也快耗尽，窒息所带来的眩晕和和下体的刺激，她的意识开始涣散，恍惚间她看到了一个长头发的人，同样的眉眼，同样在水下，做着跟他同样的事情，自己同样的欢愉……

好熟悉……

光突然感觉心中有千万种情绪喷涌而出，这些情绪不知道是哪里来的，撕心裂肺的痛苦让她不知所措。

似是而非的片段，熟悉而又陌生的感觉，自己应该明明都记得却又什么都想不起来，有一股强烈的爱意和悔恨……

氧气彻底耗尽，光绝望地闭上眼睛，意识逐渐被黑暗淹没…

哈迪斯…

但很快，新鲜的空气进入到了光的肺里，爱梅特赛尔克抱着她坐起来，让她把呛到肺里的水都咳出去。

“咳咳咳咳咳……”

爱梅特赛尔克表情复杂地看着光，说：“你……是第一次？！”

光感觉自己差点就死了，缓了好一会才睁开眼睛，白色长发，淡金色的眼睛，轻皱的眉头，好看的薄唇此时抿在一起，那张脸与现在的爱梅特赛尔克重叠在了一起。

摸上他的脸颊，眼泪就这么毫无征兆地流了出来，心里仿佛有无数的话无数的故事要说，但是又不知道具体是什么，非常非常熟悉，但却又什么都不记得，只有那个人的名字：“哈迪斯…”

爱梅特赛尔克突然愣住了，淡金色的瞳孔骤然收缩，怎么可能？！

光看着这张熟悉的脸，问：“哈迪斯是谁？你们长的很像……”

爱梅特赛尔克紧绷着身体眼神闪烁，却并没有说话。

零星的片段出现在光的脑海里。

“我酒量好得很！”

“你是笨蛋吗？！你魔法本来就差醉以太怎么办！”

“醉以太又怎样，这不是有最厉害的魔法师么？”

“你……别乱动。”

“哈迪斯…嗯啊………”

“下次不许再喝酒了。”

“……”

一闪而过的记忆碎片让光涨红了脸，仿佛自己偷看了什么不该看的东西。

爱梅特赛尔克：“跟我做爱的时候不要走神。”

“等等，你——”

光还没说完，爱梅特赛尔克收紧抱着她的手臂，轻轻吻上光的唇阻止她继续说下去，手不断爱抚着她的敏感点，那种轻柔的触感让光又产生了画面重叠的错觉，下体已经逐渐适应了他的粗大，很快尚未完全消失的情欲又一次卷土重来。

“哈啊……啊——”

“啧……放松一点，夹太紧了。”

爱梅特赛尔克抱着光坐在自己的身上，女上男下的姿势让他的阴茎进入的更加深入，在光适应了他的大小以后他开始轻微律动，轻轻地上下起伏带动了浴缸里的水也跟着一起动荡。

很快，酥麻的感觉就取代了撕裂感，光也开始配合着爱梅特赛尔克的动作扭动着自己，试图寻找更舒适的动作，他感受到了甬道逐渐变得湿滑，便抱着光直接从浴缸中站了起来，突然的失重感让光紧紧抱住他，自己的双腿搭在他的手臂上，这样的姿势让粗长的阴茎进入的更深了，她整个人的重量都挂在他身上，下身的蜜穴贪婪地汲取着阴茎带来的满足感。

爱梅特赛尔克抱着她稍稍退出去了一些，还没等光准备好就突然开始了大力的抽插，每一下都大进大出，深深的撞击和摩擦让光彻底叫了出来。

"啊啊啊——慢、慢一点……啊——嗯啊——"

“呜啊……太深了……啊啊……嗯啊……哈啊……”

“……叫我的名字。”

“爱……爱梅特啊啊——”

“废物！不是这个！”

爱梅特赛尔克故意连续的几个深深的挺进，身上紧致的肌肉时而绷紧放松，仿佛要将自己的囊袋也要挤进去一般，只进不出狠狠地撞击着身上的人。

“啊——太深了嗯啊——哈迪斯——不、不要——快——要、要去了——啊啊啊——”

光在爱梅特赛尔克的用力抽送之下达到了高潮，自己呼喊着他的名字，将他跟回忆中的人彻底重叠在了一起。

爱梅特赛尔克将自己从光体内退了出来，原本饱满的蜜穴瞬间失去了填充，他把光放到浴缸里让她趴在浴缸的边缘，从背后看去，她的此时的蜜穴在水下随着她的呼吸轻轻地一开一合，刚刚高潮过后的阴蒂一下一下的收缩着。

啧。

还没等光缓过来，爱梅特赛尔克又一次深深地插了进去，一进到底。

“呜……不要了……啊——不、不要了……呜呜……”

“大英雄嘴上喊着不要下面越夹越紧……你这淫荡的体质真的是……欠操。”

尽管有在极力控制，此时爱梅特赛尔克的声音还是染上情欲，他恶意挑衅的话语和沉重的喘息声不断刺激着她的鼓膜，身体越发敏感。

“我没有……啊——啊啊——！”

光感觉似乎有水被捅了进来，感觉十分奇妙，后入的姿势似乎更方便他运动，爱梅特赛尔克粗长的阴茎仿佛探遍了她体内的每一个角落，来回抽插着，身后的人在疯狂占有她。

“啊……慢一点……唔啊啊——啊！——顶到、子宫了——唔啊啊————”

光趴在浴缸的边缘，身后的人一下比一下用力得顶着她，自己的乳尖有一下没一下的在浴缸边缘摩擦。

“哈迪斯……不行了……慢…一点……我、我不行了——啊啊啊——”

爱梅特赛尔克无视她求饶的话语，更用力地顶到了她的宫口，脆弱的软肉在他的大力操弄之下敏感至极，他甚至想将自己的阴茎顶到子宫之内。

察觉到他意图的光有些害怕的往前逃去，可哪里能逃得掉，爱梅特赛尔克紧紧抓住她的腰身往回拉，再深深顶入，光没有办法逃离，只好一下又一下接受着身后不断贯穿自己的巨大，一下下撞击在她的子宫口，那不同于敏感点的胀痛和刺激变成了新一波的快感，直冲云霄。

“不……太、太深了啊——子宫呜啊——要去了……用力嗯啊——哈迪斯啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“……”

爱梅特赛尔克轻声说了句什么，光没有听清楚，他知道她又要到了，俯下身去轻咬她的肩膀，突然一阵猛力的冲刺，狠狠的最后几次撞击，阴茎的伞端挤进了子宫，宫口紧致的触感因女性高潮开始剧烈痉挛，不断收缩的甬道和她体内释放出的光之力刺痛酥麻，感终于让他射了出来，伴随着他的一声低吼，炽热的精液灌满了她的体内。

光晕了过去，恢复了理智的爱梅特赛尔克并没有从她体内离开，刚刚射完的阴茎紧紧地嵌在她体内，等到刺痛感消失，他才退出来，滑出来的阴茎带出了留在体内的白色精液，此时它们已经失去了暗之力的以太，和普通的精液没有任何区别。

爱梅特赛尔克将光放回床上，脸上的潮红终于褪去，身上到处都是他们欢爱的痕迹，想到之前失控的自己，爱梅特赛尔克用冷漠和嫌弃的眼神审视着她，抬手用魔法平息了她身上剩余残留的以太，毫不犹豫地抹去了她身上所有的痕迹和记忆。

“……无趣的残次品。”

光醒来的时候已经中午，穿着浴袍睡在自己家的床上，翻身时身上一阵酸痛。

昨天…她好像做了个春梦……

梦里有一个长发的男人与她缠绵了一夜，自己在他的身下淫荡地喊着他的名字欲仙欲死……

对了，他叫什么来着？

……不记得了。

等等，所以她醉以太的反应就是做春梦？？光仔细地回忆着昨天的梦境，所有的细节又一幕幕浮现在眼前，她脸又红了起来。

她的第一次，居然是在梦里……

从原初世界回去之后，光第一时间找到了菲奥乌尔，并向她索要了整整10桶妖灵酒，来验证自己的猜想。

阿莉塞非常奇怪，光以前从来不喝酒的，现在却定期找妖灵族讨酒喝，但是无论怎么问光都不愿意透露原因。

大英雄当然不会告诉他们，她喜欢上了那个她不记得样貌和名字的人。

一个月后。

雅·修特拉：“光目前体内的光之力非常稳定，甚至一天比一天少，照这样下去应该不会出现问题。”

水晶公：“没错，不愧是英雄大人，您每次都能超出我的想象，居然还可以消化那些暴走的光之力。”

阿莉塞：“说起来，已经一个月没见到过爱梅特赛尔克了。”

阿尔菲诺：“的确，难道无影有新的计划了么？”

光：“？”

**Author's Note:**

> 这破车写了老子半年，老爱太难写了…艸  
> （其实结局我本来想捅刀来着x


End file.
